Moonlight
by Knight in Shining Glass
Summary: Having to live with his father in Spoons, er, Forks, Washington, Izzy didn't expect much but a dull little quaint town. Instead he got a weird vampire stalker who wants to get into his pants and possibly eat his face off, an unwanted harem, and more creeps that you can shake a stick at. A Twilight parody with slash/yaoi, male!bella and harems. Yum.
1. When it Rains, it Pours

A/N: I'm quite possibly insane. But I had too much fun with this to want to pass it up. It loosely follows the same plot, and some chapters sounds a like in content if you've ever read the book, albeit with a male character who isn't as much the damsel in distress as Bella. There also apparently others of male!Bella. I guess I'm not very original. But they seem to stay true to the story, whereas I'm here to poke as much fun at it as I can.

**Chapter 1 – When it Rains, it Pours**

My bored expression wasn't something my mother liked. She would much rather see me bubbling and smiling - or as close to that as I would get - as I usually would be as I soaked in the hot Phoenix sun. How could I when I was on my way to a dreary and constantly humid and rainy state my mother tried so hard to escape after she'd given birth to me?

In lieu of that, I'd made it a point to visit my father every summer since I was eight for at least a week, a month at most. My mother couldn't stand the man, for reasons left unspecified even to this day, when I was more than capable of understanding a divorce, or whatever had transpired between them. Charlie already assumed I knew, and even if he didn't, any prolonged mention of my mother resulted in a cold shoulder. I suppose that's where I get my cold attitude from.

While I would have liked nothing more than for this to be a visit, it was a semi-permanent arrangement. I'd be staying there until I graduated high school. My horror could only be sustained by forced indifference. I can't say I hated Forks, or that I hated my father. In truth, Forks was a pleasant town I often used as an excuse to simmer down from the heat of Phoenix, but being there for longer than a month would drive me crazy. My father, while I had every right, according to my mother, to hate his guts, I couldn't. After all, it was my mother who left him, and I couldn't hold that against him. Aside from that, he had made every effort to be near me. He was sweet and caring under his gruff exterior, and possibly the only person who I came to an understanding with.

I loved my mother, but it had taken her way longer than it should have to realise she had no idea how to raise a child, and even longer to realise she could easily send me off with my father - something I had discovered before the thought could nest itself into her head, and tried not to provoke. Circumstances had provoked it, and now here I was - arriving at the airport, my mother making a show of fawning over me.

"Bleu, honey, you don't have to do this." Clearly a lie.

I wasn't going to respond back with another lie. "Well it's happening. And please, call me Izzy." I hauled my suitcases - really, how did I find a place to fit so much crap? - into the airport.

"Oh, but you're name is Bleu!"

"And my first name is Izzy..." She didn't continue to argue.

After a heartfelt goodbye, mostly from her part, I muttered a mandatory "I love you." I could already feel like today was going to be a long day.

I was right. I was completely right. The ride with my father held a strain that was mostly the result of my snarky commentary. I had never called him "dad" to his face. Nor in mention of him to anyone. It was always "my father" or "Charlie". He was already accustomed to this - I even called my mother by Renée at times, but hardly ever "mom". The mention of my mother also resulted in more of a tight lipped atmosphere. While my mother liked to pretend they were on friendly terms, I knew they were anything but. My reason for being here didn't make him any too happy either.

The bleak grey skies were doing nothing to raise my mood or opinion any. The skies were preparing for a down pour. I couldn't help but think they were mirroring my mood. Or the heavens were deliberately causing it to sour.

I guess it was because he was a police chief that he seemed so disappointed. Discipline was something he knew the in an out of, and clearly he felt I was undisciplined. He knew better than to comment on that, however. I'd find a way to walk to Phoenix if I had to.

"Renée gave me a bit of cash to buy a car, by the way. Something about school being two miles away?" His grip had loosened on the steering wheel, so I knew it was okay to venture into another conversation.

He was pulling into the driveway by the time I had gotten to ask my question, so he concentrated more into parking the car before he answered. "Did she?" was his only response. I frowned as I stepped out into the driveway. I was, the one with the flighty answers, not him.

"I hope you'll like it..." That piqued my interest, and he started raising the garage door. In front of me stood a blazing red Toyota Celica.

"Charlie... this looks like a racing car." My bored expression from before quickly faded to be replaced by a wide grin.

"Well, it was a racing car. Some of the parts have been replaced. It's a bit beat up, too, but I'm sure it's nothing you won't be able to patch up." He didn't seem to know I knew nearly nothing about the interior of cars, though I could name the model and year, albeit not often.

I was peering at the interior design through the windows. The seats were black leather and seemed to be sporting small wholes, tearing, and stains. Then I noticed a down point. "I also don't know how to drive a stick very well." "You'll learn." That settles it, his tone told me. This was going to be mine.

"Renée also only gave me four thousand dollars..." I said meekly.

"Stop finding flaws! It's already paid for." My grin went ear to ear.

I surprised myself when I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much..." He was just as shocked as me, hesitantly patting my back. We weren't what could be called very affectionate people, but at the moment I didn't care. He'd just bought me a fucking car.

Just then, as if to ruin my moment, it started to rain. Hard. I hurriedly went for my suitcases and Charlie tried to open the door as fast as possible. Three suitcases already in, as that was all I had brought, and I was set to start arranging my room. He left me to do that task without hovering over my shoulder. Despite my happiness over receiving a car, he knew that the dread of having to live in Forks was more over powering. Even coming back to my old room wasn't a big comfort. It just showed how different my Phoenix life and my life in Forks would now be.

I didn't even feel like putting away my clothes, instead setting my laptop up and trying to figure out how to connect it to the internet. I shoved some jeans and a few shirts from the top into a drawer so I wouldn't have to fuss too much when I started school the next day. I insisted I arrive on a Sunday to have as minimal a chance of boredom as I could, meaning I started school as soon as possible as well. Despite what my mother would have thought about the incident, I still would have been peeved if I had to miss too much of school.

Not that the prospect of starting school was very appealing. It barely had three hundred students, most of which have lived here all there lives. I'd be the token new kid. I was reminded of an old cartoon I would watch; Recess, where the new military brat was called "new kid" for a fair amount of time, and never by his actual name. Since it was high school and not middle school, it probably wouldn't be as drastic, but I couldn't help but let my imagination run wild anyway.

Said imagination led me to start mourning how I would seize to look like myself the longer I stayed. My skin is a nicely tanned colour I'd gained after an obsessive year of playing tennis, which I soon gave up to only play friendly games on occasion. Add to that slight built from years of passively playing soccer. Now that I was in a town where the sun barely showed, I'd lose all that, and that wasn't something I was looking forward to. The only thing that wouldn't change was my hair colour, a reddish brown courtesy of hair dye and girls who thought it'd be _cute. B_efore I left, they even thought it couldn't do any _more _damage and just dye the tips a white blond. It wasn't my style, but it pissed off Renee and Phil, so until I bought some hair dye, there it would stay.

"How much did the celica cost, anyway?" I asked my dad through dinner. I'd had to take over after he almost burned simple macaroni and cheese. From then on I knew I had to be the one cooking, or I'd die of starvation before boredom.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to at least give you some of what you spent on it." I wasn't going to give up all the money my mother gave me, but that didn't mean I didn't feel strange about having Charlie bought me something I could clearly pay for myself.

"Quiet. I won't accept it. Save the money for renovating it at least." And as a second thought, "and some winter clothes. Renée had said you were reluctant to part with your many shorts."

"I want you to be happy here..." He continued. "As happy as you can be."

I smiled, maybe a bit small, but I hoped he noticed the sentiment anyway. I could see he wanted to say "even though Renée already sealed your doom", something we could both agree on. But I couldn't waste my energy on being mad. That's what awaited me at school tomorrow.

Mad was an understatement. First, I'd been subject to waking up early along with Charlie's routine, though he constantly apologised for having woken me. And burned bacon. Awesome. I'd also had to wear a sweater and a jacket to bear the cold winds and rain that were making the day uglier by the second. Even then, I was still shivering, and my damn car didn't have heat. The leather seats were uncomfortably cool against my jeans, and I didn't have any gloves either so now the steering wheel was my nemesis.

I'm pretty sure I was only exaggerating, as Charlie had seemed impartial to the cold, as were most people I drove by while on my way to school. Thankfully, my cell phone had GPS or I'd be on my way to the middle of nowhere by now. Except, I was already there, so probably _somewhere_.

I'd have asked Charlie for a ride, but he had left while I was in the shower. And even if he hadn't, I wouldn't have felt all too comfortable riding in a police car.

I didn't know where to park, so I left the thing across the street. I was now freezing my ass off, as I made my way to the schools entrance, and into the office. Inside, it was brightly lit, and warm enough for me to stop shivering, to my relief. The office was smaller, much smaller than the main office at my last school; the waiting area even had metal chairs instead of slightly comfortable padded ones.

After I assured the secretary my name was in fact Izzy Bleu Swan, and not Izequiel Bleu Swan, she still looked at me sceptically while she handed me my school schedule. Perhaps more incredulously. Who the hell named their child Izzy Bleu? It was now my turn to stare at her sceptically. She was actually _helping _me. Since when does a school secretary actually have the decency to help a student? Did I fall into some parallel universe?

She'd given me a map and highlighted the easiest route to each class. By then school still hadn't started and I didn't know hat to do, so I just decided to take my car inside the parking lot.

I quickly regretted my decision when everyone stared as I passed by. The others seemed to be a lot shabbier than mine, the only one standing out a shiny silver Volvo. The one with the nearest available open parking as well.

I kept my hands shoved into my pockets, arms closely clung to my sides in a feeble attempt to keep warm from the rain. Maybe I should've bought a heavier jacket. This one was made of leather and clung to the my skin. Not ideal for rainy weather, but it was fashionable, so I sucked it up.

My classes went on uneventful. My math teacher was still reviewing material from the year before, and though I was indifferent to the subject, I soon hated who taught it. He'd forced me to introduce myself in front of the class, who all gawked like I were some type of alien species. I didn't plan on having to go through it, so I'd stammered out "I'm Izzy Swan", and the staring just got creepier at that point, and I nearly tripped over my sneakers to make it to my seat.

There was even a girl who was either brave enough, or stupid enough to talk to me.

"You're Izzy Swan, right?" As if you don't already know, I thought. She looked like the overly helpful type.

"Yep." I wanted to keep my answers short and to the point.

"Where's your next class?" She didn't seem able to take a hint.

I had tried to memorise my schedule, but only knew my next class. "Government, with Jefferson."

"I'm heading toward the gym, I could show you the way..." Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Erica," she added.

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."

I huddled more into my jacket and followed her down the hall.

Throughout the day, in class and in-between classes, I'd been approached with idle conversation from brave souls who didn't seem to take a hint that I was uninterested in the world around me. A girl who I apparently had Trig and Spanish with was extra insistent and dragged me to her lunch table. She was a mousy girl, with curly hair, but I couldn't for the life of me remember her name, so I tried to be as amiable as possible.

She'd introduced me to the small group of girls, all smiling up at me with glazed eyes. That's when I realised the reason why the girls were flocking to me today. I was a new catch. In Phoenix, I had average looks. But here, in a town where you see the same people everyday, I looked like an anomaly. I probably wore too many bracelets, my hair was definitely _not _a natural shade and I didn't see any other boy with multi-coloured hair. Maybe keeping it when I got here had been a bad idea after all. One girl was even staring at my eyebrow piercing that I unintentionally uncovered when I'd moved my hair out of my eyes. Her face held a mixture of disgust and intrigue.

It was all making me very uncomfortable. Back home, I wasn't a popular sight. I was an expendable player on the soccer team, and the best male player on the _girls_ tennis team – girl team only because no boys had ever joined. Though the tennis team was always somewhat close friends to me, and some girls liked dying my hair weird colours. I'd naively let them, thinking it'd get me to score with one of them (I was wrong and right in that respective). I was always friend zoned, anyway, and seen more of as a good guy friend with helpful advice. All this sudden attention on me was making me want to run and hide. I didn't do very well with prying eyes.

These girls conversations also held nothing of interest, making me miss my old school all the more. At least my Phoenix friends knew I wasn't interested in hearing pointless dribble. If I made it by tomorrow, I was going to make sure I sat with a group of boys. While I didn't act very sociable, I had a feeling that nameless girl would insist I sit with them again.

"Now it seems that the girls have taken an interest in the new kid, and away from the Cullens." I looked up from my meal then. A tall girl with long black hair was staring at me as she made a space between two girls that sat across from me.

"Excuse me?"

She gave a girly giggle. "My name is Jessica, by the way. And, as you'll learn, most - if not every - girl in school would fawn over the Cullen's. And the boys as well, but for the girls."

At my still confused look, she pointed over her shoulder. That could mean any table, but when I looked, I instantly new it was the one in the corner, only three tables away from ours.

Despite apparently baring the same last name, the five sibling didn't look related, except for maybe a boy and girl. The girl had blonde hair, gently waving to the middle of her back. She looked tall and had a beautiful figure. The type of girl that made others take a hit to their self-esteem. She held a condescending sneer, and I dubbed her the Alpha Bitch. The boy was sitting next to his sister, and looked to be the same height, with the same blond hair, but a muscular built and _oh my god, his eyes. __He looked like a __**drug addict.**_

The two other boys looked even stranger, one muscled like a weight lifter, with dark, curly hair, who I was starting to think might be on steroids. The other had un-tidy copper coloured hair and a lanky, less bulky build. Arguably the most normal. The last was a girl who slightly reminded me of a pixie. She was short and very thin, but still very beautiful, her hair a deep black, cropped short and in layers. Definitely the cutest. The only resemblance in any of them was chalk-like white skin. That wasn't a reassuring thought. Would I end up looking that pale? I shook that thought from my head. No one else looked that unhealthy.

As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray, food intact, and walked away in quick, graceful strides that didn't look like they belonged to a teenager girl. She left through the back door, and before I could look away, the one with the un-tidy hair glared at me.

Scratch that. He's the whack job. He looked as though he knew we were talking about him.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale." She turned back to me - I didn't noticed she had turned to look at them - and started talking in a near whisper. "The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

I didn't dare glance back up at them again. "They're very... Um... Attractive." I didn't want to say they looked completely psychotic as well.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "I think they're all together, like together together. Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town. I had to admit, it was also still pretty weird.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I found myself asking. I didn't particularly care, but... "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brothers and sister, twins - the blondes - and their foster children. They've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's they're aunt or something."

"That's really nice, for them to take care of all those kids like that." I found myself smiling, despite feeling uneasy.

"Yeah, it really is." She smiled back up at me, and then continued to spew gossip about other kids around the school. And I was just beginning to like her...

I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends until I hurriedly excused myself as the bell rang. A girl, who I think was either Angela or Annie told me we had the next class together, and we walked in silence until we reached the Chemistry classroom. She was apparently shy and easily flustered.

I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher. The seats were slowly filling up and I sat at an empty table, hoping no one would want to sit next to me. As luck would have it, the Cullen who glared at me at lunch decided it'd be a swell idea to take the seat. Angela gave me a worried look.

Cullen wasn't very subtle. He'd spent the class staring at me with mixed expressions of anger and curiosity. He was trying to be friendly as he passed me his notes (without prompting), but his rigid posture showed he wasn't entirely comfortable. What a nut job. He looked as much a druggie as his brother, incredibly dark bags under his eyes, and hands too twitchy to be normal.

All I'd missed was a review on the phases of matter. Oh, joy. I quickly jotted down half of what he'd written. His handwriting was small, neat, and girlish, making me almost giggle.

I passed him back his notes, and out of the corner of my eye watched him make some weird blobby doodles. I nearly jumped when he'd gotten out of his seat, only for the bell to ring a second later. I stared blankly after him.

Definitely a nut job.

"You're Izzy Bleu, right?" a male voice asked. I looked up to see baby-faced boy with pale blond hair gelled into messy spikes.

"You know my middle name, how?" I looked up at him sceptically. "Just call me Izzy," I said, not caring how he'd found the answer. Half the girls had already looked at my schedule, one of them were the answer.

"Well, I'm Angela's friend. My name is Mike. She said we had gym together next and told me to show you the way." I'm assuming he meant the girl who walked me to class, but said mousy girl was nowhere in sight.

"That's great.

"Do you play any sports?" We had been walking down he hall, in comfortable silence, how I'd prefer it. He didn't seem to think the same.

"Tennis and soccer."

"What a coincidence! Me too!" I raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't look the type. "Well, soccer, not tennis. You should try out for the team."

"Of course." I hadn't planned on it, but maybe that'd make my next two years here more bearable.

He continued on to say how he understood how I was probably feeling. He'd grown up in California, and said he'd made the same mistake as me - underestimating the cold and not bearing to part with his attire. Unlike him, I'd rather freeze my ass of than wear a parka.

"Surprised Edward Cullen talked to you." Now I was more than barely paying attention. "He doesn't talk to _anyone._"

I cringed. That didn't feel like a good sign. "He just handed me his notes, though I didn't ask. Just being friendly, right?"

"Believe it or not, that's weird. He's a smart guy, so I remember asking to borrow his notes one day. He gave me a look like 'don't talk to me again'. Hell, Angela tried once. He's just not sociable."

"What a nut job." Maybe the girls fawned over him, but I didn't have any qualms about saying how I felt. Mike merely laughed.

"You got that right. But I wouldn't say that very loud since he's in this class, too." He laughed at the look on my face.

He headed toward the boys lockers room, while I went to go introduce myself to the coach. Coach Clapp handed me a uniform I'd have to eventually pay for, but didn't make me dress for today's class. I was a bit thankful. I didn't exactly feel comfortable changing in front of a bunch of teenagers.

The coach was making everyone play volleyball as well, and I didn't have to much skill in that department. I'd had to participate at some point though, and I wasn't looking forward to that.

"Watch out!"

Just my luck, a stray volleyball was headed my way. I quickly got up from the bleachers and went to bump the ball, only for me to miss and it to hit me in the head. "Ow..." Rubbing my head, I went to retrieve the ball and hit it. My aim was poor and it nearly hit someone else now.

Edward fucking Cullen!

"Sorry about that!" I yelled, as one of the players went to go retrieve the ball.

Good thing this was my last class, and I didn't have to suffer any more trouble for the day.

I made my way to the office when the bell rang, the coach had told me the secretary called for me to go receive some paper work or something. Before I could walk in the door, I saw the last person I wanted to see pleading with the secretary to change some of his classes.

Peeking into the office, as I had no other choice, I mutter, "excuse me". Edward looked a bit startled, and the secretary was trying her best to not look irritated.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything," she said.

"Thank you. That's all I ask." With that he left.

I didn't want to stay in school any longer and hurriedly picked up the papers she'd given me, barely paying attention to what they were for. I needed a psychical, or something to participate in sports, and emergency contact information, blah, blah, blah.

With the key in the ignition, my car engined roared to life. The parking lot was fairly empty, only a few stragglers, and that shiny silver Volvo. I should've known it belonged to the Cullens. Edward stared at me while I was getting into my car, and I saw the blond girl push him to get inside.

I couldn't wait to finally go home.

* * *

A/N: In the actual _Twilight _book, chapter 1 is nearly 27 pages of weak character development or something. I hardly remember. The whole damn book is 498 pages, and I'm not trying to copy all the scenes from the book, just key parts. This also isn't an ordeal I want to drag on longer than necessary, so I'll try to shorten it to at least half of that, more if this becomes more popular than I initially thought. Some noticeable things have and will change. In chapter one, a more realistic reason of why the male!Bella has to move to Forks is hinted at, and will be elaborated on in chapter to come. As well as the car Izzy has, there's a reason I changed it from an ugly truck to that sexy celica.

Also, does anyone else have a problem with FFNet? Every time I try to upload a document, the format is thrown down the drains, and all my spaces between paragraphs are erased.


	2. Shut Up, Please

A/N: These chapters are fairly easy to write, for whatever reason, but I don't update very often because of school. And I can't have internet access without being horribly sidetracked. I apologize.

No reviews, but a few story alerts, so it counts. :3

Chapter 2: Shut Up, Please

It wasn't raining the next day, but there was still a chill I'm sure I wouldn't get use to for awhile. The friendly faces were becoming more familiar if not any less annoying. Unfortunately, by lunch I as still mixed with the girls, Jessica being a bit too persistent. Flattering, but unwanted. The only ones I could stand were Mike and Angela.

Things weren't getting much better either. It started with crappy bacon again, because Charlie doesn't seem to believe in cereal, and now he was making me go food shopping Then, when I finished parking that morning, the Cullens decided to do so right next to me, giving me an uneasy queasy feeling, though Edward wasn't there, and I didn't have to suffer any awkward interaction with him in biology or gym.

Speaking of gym, I was delighted to know I didn't suck terribly at volleyball. I just couldn't spike a ball to save my life. In the locker room, thankfully _after _I had finished changing, Mike approached me with talk of going to the beach. He'd tried when he'd caught up to me while entering the locker room, but then I started to take off my shorts, and that arguably wasn't an ideal time to start talking to someone. He even made the proposal sound eerily like a _date_ or rather trying to deny it was a date_, _which would have made it the situation even _more _awkward than it already was. His exact words being "would you like to go to the beach with me?" A pause, then _nervously, _"a whole bunch of other people are going, too, of course, it's like a little party of sorts, it's a few weeks from now, and they'll probably be some booze and a music and... yeah." The sentence was said in a rush until he'd reached the last word where he finally took a breath, and finished rather lamely.

I would have denied the offer, but it was the _beach, _and I loved nothing more than lounging around in the sand and childishly building sand castles. I jumped at the chance, and probably sounded more enthusiastic than he had expected, including myself, since so far, my personality ranged from bored and slightly less bored. He then stared at me strangely when I did say yes, but by then I already didn't care.

He walked me to the parking lot, and looked more than a bit shocked when I started to talk all too excitedly about the prospect of going to the beach.

"I know it sounds a bit childish, but I really like making sand castles." I don't know why I admitted something so dorky to him, but I was starting to feel like I was making a friend. He didn't seem like the type to make fun of me for it either.

"Actually, that's kind of ad- amusing." He acted as if he hadn't messed up on the last word, and I decided going along with it was better than inquiring. "I'm sure the girls would love to join you with that. Meanwhile, I'll be doing something _manly_ like surfing." He was only playfully teasing, making me grateful and right in my presumption of him, but that didn't stop me from punching him in the arm. "I could teach you, if you don't know how, and if you want. The waves aren't that great here like in Cali, but we can try."

"That'd be awesome."

We'd reached the crossroads, so to speak, between my car and his, and parted ways there. I remember I had parked next to the Cullens and had the unfortunate luck of suffering their lingering gazes, which I tried to pretend I didn't see. Besides feeling slightly uneasy, I also felt a bit envious. They were dressed head to toe in designer brands. Back in Phoenix, my friends and I usually spent a fair amount of time at the mall, and me being who I was, I had a thing for designer clothes, though I couldn't afford as much as the Cullens seemed to, I certainly could appreciate it. It seemed a bit unfair that they were both incredibly attractive, but also seemingly _stacked_. If it turned out they weren't as weird as they seemed to be and actually had a personality of gold, then I'd be seriously pissed about how unfair the universe is.

By the time I'd left the parking lot, I'd gained the lingering gazes of every one there. So maybe the others I sort of instigated, what with zooming out of the parking lot at a speed that wasn't acceptable near a school. I'd only done it because the parking lot was fairly empty anyhow.

On the dashboard I'd taped directions Charlie had written me to the grocery store, but overall they weren't very helpful, and I found myself having to call him so I wouldn't get lost. He didn't seem annoyed that I called him at work, more that I had an awful sense of direction.

I'd stopped going grocery shopping with my mother when I was thirteen, so I hardly had an idea what she'd buy, so I just decided on a bunch of cereal, and stuff I knew was always in the fridge back home. I made a mental note to next time make a list.

When I'd gotten home, I discovered I'd received a few texts I hadn't noticed, as well as started to respond to ones I hadn't had time to before.

**Renee: Honey, hows Forks? I'm almost finished packing for Florida I just cant find my pink blouse. The one that goes with the brown belt around the waist? You wouldn't happen to have taken it would you? Just kidding. Have fun love you. 3**

I heaved a long sigh. My mother was my mother, and whether she had done right or wrong, I couldn't hate her. Smiling slightly, I decided to reply back.

**'You took it to the cleaners. Forks is fine, a little boring. On the bright side, I've been meeting a lot of new people, and this girl invited me to the beach. It should be fun. Love you, too.'**

So maybe I lied a little, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. And especially in case her new husband decided to look through her phone.

Scrolling down more, I noticed a few more texts from a few of my old tennis buddies all asking in differing varieties how my new life in Forks was. I was honest with them, at least.

Everything was starting to feel a bit routine. Or at least, I could already imagine it becoming routine. I would make dinner before Charlie came, as I would be doing for the rest of my stay. It'd already be done by the time he came home, and when he did, he'd greet me before taking off his boots and placing his gun belt on a hook by the door. I guess he trusted me enough not to shoot anyones head off with it.

"How was school? Meeting anybody interesting?"

That was debatable. "I think I attracted quite the female following... especially a girl named Jessica. She'd be sweet, if she didn't try and act like such a gossip. She drags me to her lunch table. Then there's Angela and Mike, the only two people I don't mind being around."

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid – nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town."

"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked hesitantly. They gave me this _vibe, _and maybe Charlie knew what their deal was.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."

"They... the kids... are a little different. The others seem to avoid them a lot."

I'm somewhat glad I'd asked about them because I got this gem from him:

"People in this town," he muttered angrily. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here. We're lucky to have him; lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all those kids are incredibly well behaved for teenagers. They've never been the least bit of trouble, and that's more than I can say for the children of some of the folks who have lived in this town for generations. Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

I backpedaled. "They seemed nice enough to me." I felt strange lying, but I didn't want him to think I were condescending as well. Besides, it's not like I knew them very well to judge. "They're crazy attractive." I resisted adding emphasis on crazy. Maybe they weren't all crazy, but Edward was just a wee bit _creepy._

"You should see the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's married. Most of the woman seem to gush about his good looks."

The rest of the week was uneventful. I'd finally gotten away from Jessica's clutches, at least from having to sit at her lunch table, though she'd occasionally join me at Mike's. Class didn't seem like such a nightmare anymore, and I was gladly caught up in a lot of the material. The only downside was having to sit through math class, the teacher making it more boring than necessary. That, and having to play volleyball.

Edward Cullen hadn't come back to school. For all I cared, he might as well have dropped out of school.

On the bright side, I was easing into the idea of staying at Forks. Even if it was a dull hick town about as entertaining as watching paint dry. For that I had a celica... to practice drag racing... alone... on eerily empty streets... I was starting to think I was becoming psychotic. Though that was all I really looked forward to after school.

"Oh my god, look at all the snow!" Definitely Jessica's shrill shriek.

Fuck. I hate snow.

"Who could hate snow?" Mike asked. For whatever reason, we always walked together to the parking lot, and he always parks his car as close enough to mine as he can.

"This kid... hates snow."

"Grumpy imp." I stopped in my tracks, shocked. Did he just call me an imp? I wasn't even that much shorter than him!

In all my anger at the damn snow, I picked some of it up and threw it at the back of his head. Probably not my best idea, as that resulted in a full blown snow ball fight between me, him, Jessica who decided it'd be fun to join in, and a few other people I couldn't remember.

That also made us late to class. Not that the teacher was letting most of us in anyway, what with being dripping wet and all. I was fucking pissed.

I didn't even have Mike to beat up after the incident until lunch, and by then I was dry and anger dissipated. Though I did punch him as hard as I could in the arm, anyway.

I couldn't even muster enough anger to be pissed that Edward Cullen kept throwing glances at me. Whenever I'd look up, he'd look away. All his siblings looked to be enjoying the weather, if anything, but seeing them with melting snow in their hair just looked so _strange._ They'd heartily laugh at something another said, but it didn't just look like teenagers laughing, but something scripted from a movie.

I did what I knew how: ignored it.

I flicked my fork at Mike so he'd look my way. "The hell was that for?"

"Guess I'm still pissed you threw a snowball at me."

"What?! You threw one at me first!" He pointed an accusing finger at me.

"You called me an imp!"

That led to a whole plethora of insults from the each of us, I think the worse coming out when he called me a dirty tampon. I mean _really. _It was all in good humor, at least, since by the end of it we were both laughing at each other, as was everyone else at us.

I would've thought things wouldn't escalate from there, but then Edward Cullen just _had _to talk to me in biology. And sit next to me. Even if we were apparently lab partners. Whatever. _I didn't want him_ _next to me._

"Hey, Izzy, right? I'm Edward." At least he didn't hold out his hand to shake, I don't think I could stomach that.

He was perfectly polite now, and not as introverted as he first was. Sure, I could go along with that.

"What, no Izzy Bleu? Everyone seems to love saying my middle name."

"Would you prefer being called that?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, cutely, _normally, _as if all the strangeness I'd seen in him was me making it all up.

I gave a forced chuckle. "Of course not. Middle names are lame. And that ones French, and I'm pretty positive I'm not French, and my mother was expecting a daughter." Maybe I blabbered more than I should have...

I discovered I was right. He was just as creepy as I thought he was. We were suppose to be examining slides and labeling what phase of mitosis they were, but he seemed were interested in examining and labeling _me. _No, I am not making up the labeling part. He didn't necessarily say it, but when he'd accidentally brushed his hand against mine, totally cliché move and most likely completely intentionally as well, his exact words were: "you're h- strangely warm.._._" Because that is totally appropriate to say to another boy. In public. Where people could potentially hear. And maybe it would have been if it wasn't for the way he _said it._

"Are you a homosexual?"

I didn't ask that. I was anything but impolite to _perfect strangers. _For now. Instead I asked "are those contacts?" His eyes didn't look a normal shade of brown. I'd only noticed because he'd been staring at me for far too long.

"Huh? No." He seemed to think about his answer a bit before correcting himself and saying "oh, yeah, I totally forgot I had them."

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" No, I didn't ask that either,_ he _did. He was trying to make small talk. I was trying to ignore him. I sense a problem here. "You don't like the cold." It should've been a question. _Why wasn't it a question?_

"Totally hate snow. And cold. And cold snow." Did I sound nervous? Totally not nervous.

"Snow is always cold." Dammit, I was making him laugh not go away.

Maybe I underestimated Cullen. He'd finished the assignment, and corrected all my mistakes. So he wasn't stupid. Just socially awkward. _Great._

"Yeah, but not when you get frostbite, it feels like your hands are on fire or something... and I hate being wet. And that's kinda what snow does."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live, then."

"You have no idea." He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine.

"Why did you come here, then?" No one had asked me that. Why was he of all people doing it?

I didn't like lying. I had more than enough experience to know that lies can blow up in your face. Maybe it seemed harmless now, but that was no guarantee it would be.

"It's complicated." Simple, short, not a lie, and a hint that the person should stop asking. Edward Cullen didn't take a hint.

"I think I can keep up."

I sighed. "My mother got remarried. She travels a lot with him and she thought it'd be better if I stayed somewhere stable." Not entirely the truth, but definitely not a lie.

"That doesn't sound very fair." His eyes were intensely boring into mine. It was unnerving.

"Life isn't fair."

"I bet that isn't the whole story." _Shut up._

"Why do you assume that?" My stare was turning icy.

"Just a feeling."

I shrugged him off, and stared intently at my notebook.

"Am I annoying you?"

"Would you stop if I said yes?"

That got him to shut up.

A/N: I'm sort of upset it isn't as humorous as I first intended it to be. I wanted Izzy to retain some of Bella's personality, but with boyish qualities, and the opposite of a stupid damsel in distress. And be _funny. _So far, he's dull. Really dull. I'm trying to write something interesting and a parody at the same time. So far all I've done is "rebirth" it. Unless I'm wrong? It's kind of slow moving. I feel as though I'd be better off skipping huge chunks of character development and just get to the stalker!Edward. Otherwise being unfunny, it's at least a perfect little quaint gay vampire story, though, right?


	3. The Crash

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! My laptop had a break down. Expect more frequent updates in the future. Also, a thank you to the anonymous reviewers! As for the Guest reviewer, if you look up male!Bella, about four should appear.

**Chapter 3: The Crash**

I woke up horrified. There was about two inches of snow covering the ground and my car, and I already knew today was going to be a bad day, as usual, except the terror today was snow and not burnt bacon.

All the slush and rain had turned to ice on the streets, and now I had more of a reason to want to stay home when I almost fell in the driveway. Luckily I had fast enough reflexes and was able to grab onto my car before I fell. I tried my best to not kill myself on the way to school, and wondered why exactly didn't I just stay home.

I'd reached school fine, at least, without skidding off the road, but stayed in my car and huddled into my jacket more, knees pressed close to my chest. I didn't cry normally, but right now, I felt like breaking down into tears. Maybe home wasn't ideal, but in Forks, no matter how much I loved my dad, nothing was going to keep me happy. Maybe if I had grown up here, it would have been different. I'd think the town boring, but like most people who lived here I'd _cope_ with it, because there'd be nothing else to do. But being from somewhere so far and opposite to this place, it made everything so much worse. I couldn't help but miss the life I had, and resent my mother, though I know it wasn't entirely her fault.

I was crying, but only a little. Not enough to be noticeable, so I slid out the car, and leaned against the frame to scan the area for a path with the least ice and snow. My eyes met with Edward Cullen, unfortunately, his stare, noticeable even from four cars away, sending a little shiver through my body. Hopefully, everything would have melted by the afternoon. And I didn't just mean the snow.

My first step forward and I was met with cold hard asphalt. Goddamn, now I really could cry, if only because I had a stinging in my nose and head coupled with the complete embarrassment I'd be faced with when I got off the ground. Trying to pick myself up as unashamedly as possible, I looked up to see

a dark blue car skidding toward me. I wish it could have been like in the movies, where everything happened in slow motion. Instead, I stood in shock while people yelled and after feeling my body thud against the ground again, I promptly blacked out

I came to on a second later, it seemed, as screaming started. I was lying on the ground, a sharp pain in my head, and someone's low, frantic voice in my ear.

"Izzy, are you all right?" I nodded. The voice was nice and soothing, and I grabbed in the direction it was coming from, my eyes shutting comfortably, as my upper body was lifted into strong arms.

"Head... hurts..." It didn't hurt to speak, not really, but my heart was just racing, head thumping and stomach churning, words weren't coming very easily.

"It's okay, just try not to move too much." The voice... I didn't want to recognize it. I didn't want it to be Edward Cullen currently holding me in his arms. Goddammit.

"How'd I get out the way?" I asked when I managed to open my eyes.

He flashed brilliant, white teeth. "I moved you out of the way before you could get crushed."

"What? But you were like... over there..." I tried to point in a specific direction and then realized I couldn't see past Edward's face, so I was probably pointing the wrong way.

"I was right next to you."

"Whatever... Thanks." I added, as a second thought. Couldn't exactly be ungrateful to someone who'd just saved my life.

"Get Taylor out of the car!" someone yelled. Huh? Taylor? It was her car? I looked to see, and I found myself staring at a suspiciously human shaped imprint. What the hell?

There was just too much sound, too much _touching,_ I didn't want to think. I just wanted to go home and go back to sleep. Not in a hospital bed, where they were taking me, with my father who'd arrived, and Edward, who'd somehow talked his way into the ambulance.

I was put in the emergency room, a nurse running tests, while I tried not to fidget with the neck brace. As soon as she left, I took the damned thing off, stretching my neck. I instantly felt much better.

There was another flurry of hospital personnel, and another stretcher brought to the bed next to me. I recognized Taylor from my Government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around her head. I suddenly felt really crappy.

"Izzy, I'm so sorry!" Now I felt even crappier.

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. It was probably mine, I got in your way, I'm so sorry."

"No, no, I lost control of my car with all the ice... I'm happy you're okay, I honestly thought I'd hit you. How'd you move out of the way so fast?" The nurse started to unwind her bandages, revealing a myriad of shallow cuts all over her forehead and left cheek.

"Uh... Edward pushed me out of the way."

She looked confused. "Who?"

"Edward Cullen – he somehow got me out of the way."

"Huh... he sounds like a Knight in Shining Armor..." I was going to ignore that statement and blame it on her being delusional from a concussion. "I didn't even see him near you!"

So I didn't just hit my head too hard... "He's around here, somewhere..."

My head was okay, I knew, but the nurses still insisted they double check, only to come to the same conclusion. But I couldn't go home. I was trapped in the ER, feeling bad for Taylor looking so beat up, but the girl didn't seem to care as much as I thought she my eyes, I tried to fall asleep, imagining I was at home in my bed.

"Is he sleeping?" a musical voice ask. My eyes flew open, and lips set into a frown I tried my best to hold back.

Edward was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I tried not to glare at him.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry -" Taylor began.

Edward cut her off. "It's fine, I'm fine, no need to worry. No blood, no foul." He flashed his pearly whites in a brilliant smile. It made me nauseous. Then he turned his attention back to me.

"So whats the verdict?"

"Um... I'm fine, they just wont let me go..." I was looking in the room at everything but him. "Thanks for saving me, by the way." I looked at him and smiled as best I could. I didn't want to appear ungrateful. I was raised better than that. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you..." I felt bad that the only thing I could think of after saying that, was how much I'd rather have gotten hit by the car. This kid brought all kinds of wrong thoughts in my head.

Speaking of thinking wrong, my jaw dropped when a doctor walked around the corner, and to put it simply, he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, though his skin was pale and he had circles under his eyes, I wouldn't hesitate to jump into bed with him if given the chance.

I'd never exactly felt that way before. I was never ashamed of my bisexuality, but I'd never quite felt the urge to be with another man as much as I'd had now. I always thought it was just a phase (though my mother seemed to disagree), but after time, it never went away. But it never bothered me. I never thought much on those impulses that weren't with something purely fictional and out of my reach. But this, this was absurd. He was beautiful, charming... and married and Edward Cullen's father... hooray...

Dr. Cullen's cool fingers pressed lightly against my skull, and I swallowed hard. "Tender?" he asked.

"Not really. No brain damage here." I smiled broadly. I didn't like his son, but his dad seemed about ten times normal. I felt like a love-sick teenager, and though I'd be ashamed afterward, I couldn't help myself at the moment.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room, you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy at all, or have trouble with your eyesight."

"Will I have to go back to school?" There was nothing I'd hate more than having to answer a million questions.

"Maybe you should take it easy today."

"Well," Edward spoke, "I'll be going to school. Someone has to spread the good news we survived." Despite my dislike of him, I had to smile. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Actually," Dr. Cullen corrected, "most of the school was already here. They news has most likely spread by now."

I hope none of them were still lingering in the waiting room. I couldn't wait to go home, and didn't want to be stalled by having to engage in polite conversation. Hopping down from the bed, I staggered, and fell right into the doctors arms – Edward's dad's arms- and as girly as it sounds, my heart probably skipped a beat, and my cheeks turned an embarrassed red. He looked concerned, so I assured him I'd be alright.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied me.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen commented, signing my chart with a flourish. His smile was intoxicating. I couldn't bring myself to look away.

I shook my head. "I'm just lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me." I tried my best not to make it sound sarcastic. Despite being a bit dizzy, I knew something was weird. Edward hadn't been nearly close enough to me to be able to push me out of the way. And the slightly human shaped imprint on Taylor's car? That wasn't normal.

"Oh, well, yes," he agreed, suddenly occupied with examining Taylor's bandages. He must be in on it as well, then.

As soon as his back was turned, I pulled Edward outside the door. Or tried. He wouldn't budge. I couldn't even make him stumble, even with all my strength to pull him forward. Instead, I stumbled into him when he pulled his arm back. _Great._

I untangled myself, but not before my cheeks turned pink. In anger, not embarrassment."Look, I need to talk to you alone." His smile was thrilled, making me nauseous.

He took me toward a nearly empty hallway. "What is it?" I really hope I hadn't given him the wrong impression.

"You owe me an explanation."

"What are you talking about?" His voice was turning from confused to almost angry.

"You were nowhere near me when I almost got hit." It hit me then, that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. No matter how curious I was, I'd seen plenty of movies where curiosity killed half the main cast. Just like you shouldn't go into abandoned houses, you shouldn't ask strange people to give you explanations to bizarre occurrences.

"I saved your life, I don't owe you anything!"

I should back down now, but I didn't want to feel like a fool. "Yes, but it doesn't make sense! I want an explanation." My voice dropped an octave. "You weren't next to me, and suddenly you push me out of the way, and there was a human shaped dent..."

"Well, then _what do you think happened?_"

My voice catches in my throat, and I'm left searching for words. "I... I don't know..."

He walks away looking very smug. "I hope you enjoy disappointment."

_Son of a bitch._

I was so angry, it took me a few minutes before I moved. When I could walk, I made my way toward the waiting room, where Charlie was waiting to take me home. It was the first time I ever felt happy getting into the cruiser.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, the only time I acknowledged Charlie was when he said, "you'll need to call Renee."

"What?! You told her?"

"Why? Shouldn't I have?"

"No!" I couldn't quite blame him for not knowing, but I didn't want to have to speak to my mother with anything but text messages. They were easier to lie with than hearing her voice.

I went straight to bed, and assured them both I'd call her tomorrow. I took as much NyQuil as I could, and sleep came only minutes after.

That night, I had nightmares about Edward Cullen.

* * *

A/N: Izzy admitting so late of his sexuality is completely intentional. People say Bella/Kristen Stewart is emotionless, so I wanted to convey some of that in Izzy's character. He takes things in stride and is mostly calm to everything, unless it has to do with Edward Cullen. Then he gets angry, mostly. And I used a bit more dialogue from the book then I wished I had, but I digress.

Chapter four should be done by Monday. No promises though.


	4. Invite to Disaster

A/N: Since last chapter was submitted so late, here a quicker chapter four! And thank you to the reviewers and those who have this on story alert. They make me want to update more.

**Chapter 4: Invite to Disaster**

I didn't know what I dreamed about, but I know Edward was in it and there was a lot of screaming. Thanks to that, I didn't wake up in the brightest of moods, and I tried my best to not to let it show, but it seemed like everyone at school was making it a mission to annoy me.

Taylor wasn't making my day any easier, and if I weren't so sleep deprived, I probably could have tolerated her, but as it seemed, her friendly chattering only got on my nerves.

Or maybe it was the subject of her and everyone else chatter: the girls choice Sadie Hawkins dance. And how we survived a car crash, can't forget that. I'd told everyone that Edward had saved me, discovering subject of Edward Cullen led to a strain and trying to change the conversation. At least everyone but Taylor, who just gushed to anyone who would listen about how much of a Knight in Shining Armor he was and apologizing again for almost running me over.

Jessica somehow successfully changed the subject, and continued on about the Sadie's Hawkins Dance. The last dance I had been to left me feeling bitter, so I wasn't planing on going to another anytime soon, even if chances of a repeat scenario are slim.

I hoped I was just imagining it, but Jessica was basically hinting she wanted to ask me to it. Or Mike. Really hoped it was Mike.

Not that there was anything _wrong_ with her, per say, but she wasn't my type. But speaking _of _my type, an old friend of mine was going to be visiting her family in Seattle the day of the dance, conveniently enough, so at least I had a legitimate excuse to not go.

Which is more or less exactly what I told Erica when she'd asked. And later Jessica when my hunch had been correct.

"I'm sorry Jessica, I really am. You could always ask... uh, Mike, ya know? You two would look really nice together." She looked crushed, but brightened considerably when I smiled down at her gently.

In Biology class, I tried to be as polite as possible to Edward in thanks for saving my life, as much as my pride screamed at me, but he didn't seem to want to do the same. I didn't want to remind him that _he _was the one he always looked at _me._

"Hey, Edward." He turned his head toward me, nodded once, and didn't say another word. Okay then, fuck you, too.

I wasn't going to dwell on that too much. My perfect distraction was Mike sending me goofing notes. One was a crude doodle of our teacher being eaten by sharks and the other was... crap.

_'Jessica asked me to the dance... what do you think?' _It read.

I was beginning to like Jessica, despite her flaws, and I didn't want to see her crushed by being rejected again.

_'Dude, she's hot, do it.' _I decided to reply to the note simply, since that's how Mike's brain works and telling him exactly what I thought wouldn't make much sense to him.

_'Alright, but if she starts to think to into it, you're going to help me with that.'_

_'Whatever, dude.'_

When the bell rang at last, I started gathering my things, only be thwarted by none other than Edward Cullen.

"Izzy?" The sound of his voice was irritating, but I tried to stay as pleasant as possible. I turned to him unwillingly, making sure a nice smile was plastered on my face, though it probably looked more of a grimace than anything.

"Yeah?" Turning around unwillingly, I gave him a mocking smile. "I had the impression you weren't talking to me anymore." So much for being civil.

His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "After this conversation, I'll try not to."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, I'm being terribly rude." He actually sounded sincere. "But it's better this way, really."

I shot him a puzzled and exasperated look. "The hell do you mean, Cullen?"

"Look, it's better if we're not friends," he explained. "Trust me."

"What." I was probably openly gaping. I couldn't behold the sheer amount of stupidity and disbelief in one sitting. "I don't... even... what?"

"I'm happy that you're well, though. We just shouldn't continue interacting." With that, he left me stunned in the hallway.

"The fuck Cullen?" I yelled after him when I'd finally recuperated from my shock. He ignored me, prompting me to stick my middle finger out at him. Childish, I know.

I just couldn't wait to go home. After a frightening day of gym class, not being able to concentrate with Edward there, not to mention basketball not being a sport I was good at, I was already too angry to deal with people. I got to my Linda as soon as possible. Linda being my lovely car, of course. I would've left without incident, if Edward didn't decide to cut me off and wait for the rest of his siblings, who just decided to walk excruciatingly slow.

"Ignore it. Ignore it." I repeated like a mantra under my breath.

Directly behind me, Taylor Crowley was coming out her newly acquired used truck, heading my way. Just _great. _I was to aggravated to acknowledge her. So, instead of staying ignored, she knocks on my window. I tried bring my window down, but it was stuck. I had to get out the car. Fuck.

"Uh, the hold up is Cullen's fault, go take it up with him." I didn't bother disguising my anger.

She giggled. "I know, it's okay, I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

She got straight to the point. "Will you go to the spring to the spring dance with me?"

"I'm not going to be in town, Taylor." Edward had currently stolen all my patience for the day, so I definitely wasn't in the mood.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I'd heard something like that, but I wasn't sure. Sorry." She started walking back to her truck, looking crushed, and I suddenly felt very bad for directing my anger at her. She didn't deserve.

"Hold on, Taylor." She gave me a hopeful look, I'm sure wondering if I'd changed my mind. I felt worse now. "I'm sorry for being rude, you don't deserve it. But I'm definitely not going to the dance, and you're a pretty girl, but and I don't want to bring your hopes up. We can definitely still hang out any time, though."

"Thanks, Izzy." She smiled broadly."It's alright. And I'll take up your offer on that some day." She walked away with a slight spring to her step. I didn't feel so ad anymore.

The cause of my anger and irritation was driving off now. I sighed in relief, and quickly made my way home. Making dinner was going to keep me preoccupied enough that I wouldn't think of Edward and his damn weirdness, and chopping onions was a great way to release tension.

While I was brutally mutilating the poor onions, my cell rang, startling me into almost chopping my thumb off.

"Yes?" I answered sourly. I didn't even bother looking at the caller.

"Well someone seems pissed," Jessica's voice chirped through the phone.

"Sorry... but um, whats up?"

She was excited. Apparently, Mike had agreed to be her date to the dance. I celebrated with her briefly, until she told me she had to go – she wanted to tell Angela and Lauren.

"I know that you persuaded Mike to say yes..." she added, before she hang up.

Fuck. "I'm sorry, Jess-"

Her laughter startled me – it wasn't bitter or sarcastic. "It's okay. Mike isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he probably needed some help. But I was just thinking that maybe you could help me get Angela and Lauren a date, as well. I'd feel bad if they went by themselves."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Hanging up, I went back to my angry taco making.

What the hell is wrong with Cullen?! First he's all weird and glaring at me, then acting all friendly in class, but mean outside of it. Then he saves me from being mauled, so I thank him, and he's still acting like he doesn't like me. Is he bipolar or something? That's probably why most of the student body avoids him like the plague. He's completely fucking nuts!

None of it mattered. I was going to ignore him, as he said he was going to ignore me. Problem solved.

I frightened Charlie with all the noise I was making in the kitchen. He'd arrived home and thought I was probably attacking a bear, and I couldn't blame him. My anger was subsiding though, so the tacos actually came out pretty decent.

The next morning, when I pulled into the parking lot, I made sure to park as far away from the Cullen's as possible. I didn't want to risk temptation and give it a few dents. And a broken window. Getting out of the car, I dropped my keys. "Fuck," I mumbled under my breath. Bending to pick them up, I was too late – someone else had already picked them up.

"How the fuck do you do that?" I could've sworn he was on the other side of the parking lot.

"Do what?" Edward Cullen was smiling at me innocently. What a joke.

"Appear out of nowhere!" I was not amused with him. Wasn't he not talking to me? Fucking weird-o. I motioned for him to hand me my keys, and taking my hand, he closed them in my palm. His hands were cold as ice, and I drew them back quickly, sending my best glare up at him. I never noticed he was so much taller than me.

I suddenly felt really small.

"It's not my fault if you're exceptionally unobservant." His voice was quiet and velvety smooth. If it wasn't because this was Edward Cullen, I'd be completely in love with his voice.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Why the traffic jam yesterday? If you're going to pretend I don't exist, acting like an asshole isn't going to help, because I'll have you know-"

He cut me off. "I was trying to give Taylor a chance to ask you to the dance." He snickered.

My fingers clenched tightly. "Look, you... you... ugh!" I couldn't think of a bad enough word to call him.

"I'm not pretending you don't exist," he continued. If I didn't have so much self control, I was just about ready to punch him.

"Clearly." I rolled my eyes again. "So you're just going to irritate me to death?" I turned my back and started to walk away.

"Izzy, you're utterly absurd."

"Whatever, Edward."

"Hold on!"

Just keep walking, Izzy. Keep walking He'll go away at some point.

"I'm sorry that was rude. True, but still rude to say." He caught up, walking in step next to me.

"I don't care that you called me absurd, dude. I just don't understand you."

"Maybe I can get you to understand me."

There was no other way to describe my face but in utter disbelief. It happened a lot around this guy.

"Uh, I wanted to ask you a question actually."

My facial expression remained exactly the same, but more surprised, if that was even possible.

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday – you know, the day of the spring dance -"

"Are you _trying _to be _funny_?" I interrupted, spinning in his direction. My eyes narrowed harshly, as I looked up at him. Unfortunately, judging by his facial expressions, I didn't look very intimidating.

He looked too amused for my liking. "Will you let me finish? I heard you say you were going to Seattle, and I was wondering if you wanted the ride."

I clasped my hands behind my back so I didn't feel too tempted to strike him. Now _that_ I wasn't expecting.

"A ride?" He nodded. "With who?" I asked, mystified.

"Myself, obviously."

I was still stunned. _"Why?"_

"Well, I was planning to go in the next few weeks, so I figured I could take you with me."

"I have a car, I don't really need a ride, but thanks away." No, I wasn't trying to be nice. My icy glare doesn't deter him.

"But going alone would be dull."

"I'd rather be alone than in bad company. And anyway, I'm going to be meeting a _friend."_

His amused smile grew, and I tightened my grip on my wrist to not punch him in the face. "I understand. Have a good day, Bleu."

"Fuck you!" He laughs. _Laughs at me. _I grit my teeth and stomp to class, my mood sour for the whole day.

As luck would have it, when the day is over, on my way home, my car breaks down.

Fuck my life.

A/N: To answer semexx's question, though it may not seem so, this will eventually become Edward/Izzy... It'll just get there _very _slow. On the bright side, at least Edward is already _smitten_ by Izzy's _wonderful_ personality.

What I don't like about this chapter is that there's way too much dialogue, but I want to get this chapter out so I cam work on the next and I can go onto have an almost steady update schedule.


	5. Blood Type O Negative

**Chapter Five: Blood Type O Negative**

It was Edwards fault, I swear. It didn't matter that Charlie said the battery had just burned out and had to be replaced, I was positive it was Edwards fault.

The one thing that somewhat brightened my mood was the possibility of there being a trip to the beach somewhere in the future, as Mike enthusiastically reminded me.

My morning passed by quickly and uneventful. Jessica was her usual chatty self, and for once, I was happy for it. It prevented my thoughts from delving into ways to make Edward suffer.

"Uh, Izzy?" I turned to the voice, seeing it was Angela who had just decided to join our table. "Edward told me he wanted to talk to you."

Her uneasy expression worsened by the look on mine. "You don't have to go talk to him, you know... "

"I-" Should I even consider going to talk to him? It should've been no, but curiosity got the better of me. "I'll go talk to him for a bit, just to see what he wants." I could feel their gazes linger on my back as I turned toward the person causing all my misfortune. He was sitting in a table by the vending machine's, all alone, his siblings in their usual table. Odd but preferable to having to deal with his siblings as well.

When I reached his table, I easily slid into a seat to show I wasn't intimated by him in the least. "Someone's being friendly for a change."

His smile was slightly frightening coupled with his words. "I decided , if I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

I waited for him to say something that made sense. The seconds ticked by and he remained silently.

"You're fucking weird, you know that?"

He tried to hide the shock, but couldn't compose himself quick enough. He recuperated just in time to quip, "I don't know anyone named Weird, much less am I fucking him."

I must have looked incredibly stupid, as I was openly gaping at him now. In seconds, I was laughing too hard to care. He looked slightly taken aback.

"Was it that... funny?"

When my laughing fit died down, I said, "no, not really. But that fact that you, Mr. Cold and Serious, made a _joke. _It's short of amazing." I hate to say it, but the smile he gave me was positively adorable. _Maybe he's not so bad._

"I'm glad."

"For what?"

"That I could make you laugh."

Dammit. When he was being nice, it made it that much harder to hate him.

Maybe he wasn't crazy at all, but just really, really, _really_ socially awkward. The other kids didn't seem to talk to him at all, and even though he had his siblings, that's not the same as having _friends._ Hopefully, I wasn't wrong in my decision.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice was soft and smooth.

I fiddled with the lemonade bottle in my hands, trying to find a way to say my next words perfectly. "What do you say we become friends?" He opened his mouth to protest, but expecting that, I quickly cut him off. "It's obvious you want to be my friend so cut the crap. I'll be your friend, just don't annoy me."

"And what exactly would you find annoying?"

I thought for a second. "I'll tell you when you do something I'd find annoying, how about it?" I held out my hand for him to shake. I felt silly, but isn't that how deals were made? Edward stared at my hand for a few seconds, and I thought he might not take it, making me feel even sillier, but at last he did. It was a light touch of hands, though I had expected a firm grip. Oh well.

We sat in silence for some time, Edward staring at me, and me trying not to meet his eyes while taking small sips of my lemonade. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang, and I made my way to class.

Everything would have turned out fine, if not for biology class. It wouldn't have been so bad if the sight of blood didn't make me squeamish. Squeamish being an understatement. I forgot they were taking blood samples today, and basically passed out after a minute of having entered the room.

I am just so manly, aren't I?

I didn't pass out, exactly. I just sort of ran out the room to the nearest bathroom, and hugged the toilet bowl for a few minutes. Mr. Banner didn't call after me. I was hoping he understood my dilemma.

Detaching myself from the toilet bowl, I made way out the bathroom. Bad idea, bad fucking idea. The smell of blood filled my senses again.

"Mr. Banner told me to check up on you." It was Mike. Stupid, stupid boy. Didn't he know I couldn't stand the smell of blood? Oh, right, of course not, I'd never be able to admit that.

"I-I'm fine I'm just..." I clamped my eyes shut. "Just a little queasy. Must've been something I ate."

"You're looking kind of green." I swear to God, if he didn't leave soon, I was going to puke on his shoes.

"I'm fine... I'll just go to the nurse. By myself," I added, in case he got the idea it'd be smart to help me there.

"Izzy?" Fucking shit, more people. I might as well just hand over my man card now.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Mike's voice had a hint of animosity. Whatever, right now, I just wanna go to the nurse.

I started to walk away, but a hand grabbed my waist. "The fuck, man?"

"You were about to fall over." Edward. Edward fucking Cullen. Now was not the time to be using his velvety smooth voice on me. "I'll take him to the nurse." I'm guessing he was addressing Mike. Mike might've said something but I wasn't paying attention, too busy taking in the smell of Edward's cologne. It distracted my senses from the small of iron.

We arrived at the nurse's office with him basically dragging me. He offered to pick me up in his arms, but I was not going to be subject to that much humiliation. By the time we arrived, I was feeling better, but he insisted on having the nurse check on me.

I heard a gasp as we entered the office, the bright lights and white, far too much white, making me shut my eyes.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

Edward helped me lay down on one of the cots, and my eyes swam for a few seconds before adjusting to the plain sight on the ceiling. "He just sort of... fainted." Were my ears deceiving me or was he trying to protect my pride?

I heard some shuffling, a plastic package being opened, and water running. Soon, the nurse was in my line of sight, putting a cold compress on my forehead. Luckily, she wasn't asking anymore questions.

I closed my eyes, feeling far too humiliated.

"We've got another one," I heard a familiar voice say, probably another teacher, and the nurse shuffled away off to attend to another student.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" Edward sounded far too amused for my liking.

"No!" I didn't sound very convincing. "It must've just been something I ate..."

"Yeah, maybe the lemonade was expired." Was he really trying to tease me?

"Shut up." I couldn't think of any biting remarks at the moment. My pride hadn't healed yet.

Ignoring Edward, I got up to free the cot for whoever else was coming in, and threw the cold compress away.

In came Mike, holding a green-looking Lee Stephens, another boy in our biology class. The thought made me feel a little better, that I wasn't the only boy who couldn't stand the smell of blood.

I hightailed it out of there, just in case the smell caught up with me and I faint again. I heard a second slam of the door, and I just knew Edward had followed me.

"What do you want? To make fun of me more?"

"Not exactly." His smile was infuriating. One because it was mocking me, and two because it actually looked nice on him.

I decided to just ignore him and slide down the wall and have a seat on the floor. I wasn't queasy anymore, but I felt tired.

"Do you want to go home?" Is voice wasn't mocking naymore, it sounded oddly concerned.

"Yeah, actually. I feel really tired and don't want to make it through class."

"In can arrange that."

I looked at him bewildered. He didn't give me a time to ask while he went back to the office to talk to Ms. Cope I believe.

He came back out with permission for him to take me home. I don't know how he managed it, but I was relieved.

"Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?"

I glared at him. "Why don't you carry me?"

I meant it as a joke, and I'm sure he knew I did, but he grabbed me up anyway, in his arms _bridal style. _He was probably worried any other way I might "accidently" kick him in the nuts.

"Put me down!"

"Shh. You'll make the teachers come out to investigate."

Ugh! He was so irritating! What does he think he can just talk to me or pick me up and shit?!

Oh, right. We're suppose to be friends. But seriously, does he not know what being a friend is? … Okay, so maybe he doesn't. But right now, he's treating me like a girl! I was about read to tell him so, but he'd already put me down in the parking lot next to his car.

"I'd have shoved you in the front seat, but my hands were a little full." he opened the door for me like a fucking _gentleman,_ and waited for me to get inside.

"I'm not a girl."

"What?"

"I'm not a girl, so don't treat me like one!"

"I was just trying to be helpful..." Fuck, did I actually make him upset? Don't get me wrong, I wasn't going to apologize!

Instead, I made a discontented sound and got into the car. He seemed pleased enough.

I tried making small talk so the ride didn't feel as awkward. "So um... are you going to the beach this Saturday?" There was a small part of me that _wanted _him to attend, because he _was_ trying to be friendly, and I felt bad if I didn't try just the same.

"Where are you going, exactly?"

"Down to La Push, to First Beach." I studied his face, trying to read it. His expression was black, but his eyes narrowed just slightly.

"I don't think I was invited."

I sighed. "I'm inviting you."

"We''ll see."

He turned the radio on, and I was surprised to hear what was coming out of it. "Claire de Lune?"

"You know it?"

"Sort of. My mother use to listen to classical music was I was a kid. She said it was to relax me." And it does. Whenever I hear soft tunes like this, it lulls me to sleep.

"What's your mother like?" His question snapped me out of my trance.

"She looks a lot like me, but feminine. Like an older girl version of me. She's a lot more outgoing though, and a bit eccentric. She likes to cook, but her concoctions are always really strange, yet surprisingly edible." I stopped myself. I loved my mother, but I didn't trust myself not to make some bitter remark.

"How old are you?" His voice sounded frustrated for some reason I couldn't fathom. He'd stopped the car, and I realized we were at Charlies house. Outside, there was a slight drizzle.

"I'm seventeen." I responded, a little confused.

"So why did your mother marry Phil?" Another abrupt topic change.

I shook my head. "I'm not really sure. There are times when my mother sort of acts like a teenager, and I think having Phil lets her do that more freely."

"Do you approve."

"Fuck no." Shit. I'd said it without thinking. "... but it doesn't really matter, now does it? She wants to be with him, and I have no right to stop her. If she's happy with him, I can accept that."

"Do you think she'd except your choice? Of anyone who you'd want to be with?" His question we're making me slightly uncomfortable. I squirmed a little in my seat.

"I'd like to say yes, yes she would." I didn't like to lie. I wanted to be honest, but I couldn't exactly pour my heart out to someone I barely know. Instead, I left my answers open to interpretation.

"Then that doesn't seem very fair. If she didn't, I mean."

"It's different, I guess. She's an adult. I'm not."

I stopped him before he could ask more questions. "Look, bud, I answered enough questions."

"I was simply interested in knowing more about you."

"We can talk about us some other time." because if he got to ask questions so should I, but shit, his eyes lit up at my choice of words. Not good."Right now, you should probably get back to school." I stole a glance at the clock. "Your siblings might be upset if you let them wait in the rain."

"Have fun at the beach." He actually winked at me.

"Wont I see you tomorrow?"

"No, Emmett and I are starting the weekend early."

"What are you going to do?" I was actually curious.

"We're going to be hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier." I remembered Charlie saying the Cullens went camping frequently.

"Thats so awesome!" My voice sounded far too amazed, and I tried to tone it down a notch. I coughed into my hand a little and said, "I always liked uh, adventures and stuff..."

He chuckled. Whatever. I'd already revoked my man card eighth period.

"Will you be doing something this weekend?"

I nodded, still feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Don't take offense to this, but you seem the type to attract accidents like a magnet, so stay safe, okay?"

I punched his shoulder. "I don't _normally_ attract accidents. I just think it's Forks that's graced me with bad luck."

"Whatever you say."

I stuck my tongue out at him before getting out the car and slamming the door. I ignored the rain wetting my hair and made my way inside the house.

I didn't want to admit I was starting to actually like Edward Cullen.

* * *

A/N: Well this is incredibly late, so sorry. I blame school. As a high school student taking college level classes, things get hectic. But now that summer has started, whenever I am not busy, I will make sure to continue writing. I already have the next few chapters, but I wont post them all in one go, just in case my schedule slips up this summer.

On another note, here is where things start to go differently from Twilight. As you can see, though I tried to keep Bella's personality in tact, in my opinion, she's a bit of a flat character, so I changed much about her. As for Edward, I'm having a hard time grasping his personality. He's a stalker, comes off as socially awkward, but is _suppose _to be "smooth", infatuated with Bella for no reason (though here he will have one). I can't understand him well. I try to keep his dialogue in tact so he's not too out of character, but when that collides with Izzy's character, it doesn't work well. Am I just over thinking this? Is my Edward fine? I don't know... Oh, also, why was it somehow remarkable Bella can smell blood? _Everyone_ can smell blood. Meyer's is a bit bonkers, huh?


	6. Jakey the Crybaby

**Chapter Six: Jakey the Crybaby**

I wasn't looking forward to Friday. I just knew everyone was going to ask why I had run out of class during Bio. Hell, even Charlie seemed to get a kick as he drove me to school that morning. The bad things just kept piling up. My car was broken, I'd thoroughly embarrassed myself at school, and... I was friends with Edward Cullen.

That last one shouldn't have been bad. And it wasn't. Not entirely. But I was getting this feeling that maybe it'd be a bad idea. I swallowed the thought. I wasn't going to be so heartless as to deny my friendship when he obviously wanted it. For whatever strange reason.

Okay, maybe thinking about it, the reasons weren't so strange. None of the other kids talked to him. Or any of the Cullens for that matter. Though, it seemed more because they just avoided every one else...

Maybe thinking about Edward wasn't such a good idea. I put all thoughts of him to the back of my mind, and prepared myself for the day.

Turns out, I didn't have too much to worry about. No one laughed, exactly, but the girls seemed to think Edward was such a _hero _for his stunt of _carrying me to his car and taking me home. _Apparently, Taylor had saw him carrying me and the word had spread. Before any one could come up with outlandish stories, I just decided to fill in the blanks instead. Most of the girls and some of the guys didn't seem much wrong with my fainting spell, as I wasn't quite the only one that day. Just one of five.

Not bad, actually.

The only one who seemed to openly have a problem with me was Laura. At first, I didn't get why. But after hearing a snippet of conversation she was having with one of the guys, it dawned on me.

"-like they're a _couple_, you know? Pretty gross, don't you think?"

Oh, not this shit. I was _not _going to get bullied because people just assumed I was gay. The fact that I'm bi is completely besides the point. In was not going to let her spread rumors around like that.

Luckily, I didn't have to do much. Mike had come to my rescue.

"Cut the crap, Laura. You're just seeing things. You're probably just mad because Edward never spared you a glance." That shut her up for the rest of the day.

I was going to have to thank Mike. Subtly though. I didn't want him to know I had been eavesdropping.

That night at dinner, Charlie seemed enthusiastic about my trip to La Push the next morning. He was happy making friends and wouldn't spend my time moping around. Not that I did any of that... much, anyways. Forks was _depressing._ I could hardly be blamed.

"Char- Dad, you know a place called Goat Rocks or something? South of Mount Rainier or something..."

He frowned. I guess he'd noticed my slip up, but didn't comment on it. "Yeah – why?"

I shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "Some kids were talking about camping or something up there."

"It's not very good for camping." He sounded surprised. "Too many bears. Most people go there during the hunting seasons."

"Oh." I murmured. "Maybe I got the name wrong."

I was not interested in Edward Cullen. I wasn't. I wasn't. I wasn't.

It just so happened that he was a little quirky in a cute way sometimes... But he was still completely infuriating all the time. I wasn't interested. I wasn't. I wasn't.

All thoughts of Edward Cullen left me the minute I opened my shades the next morning. The sun was out! No cloud in sight. I was in far too good a mood to let _anything_ take it down. Especially not Edward Cullen.

I felt like a bit of a loser having to ask my dad for a lift to Mike's meeting spot (the Newton's Olympic Outfitters), but even that wouldn't have killed my mood. Plus they were aware my car was currently MIA. I moaned about it enough.

Quite a bit of people we're already assembled there. I recognized Mike and Taylor's vehicles, and saw a few boys I had class with standing around, standing next to Erica. Jessica was there, along with Angela and... Lauren. Shit. Lauren shook out her corn silk hair and glared at me. I put on a sugary sweet smile.

If she had a problem with me, so be it. At least Mike was happy to see me.

"You came!" he called, delighted. "Told you it was going to be sunny."

"I would not have missed this outing for anything. Except maybe triple layered chocolate ice cream cake... but ya know. I still would've came."

I chuckled. It was a very pleasant sounding, and send a jolt through me. "Anyway, we're just waiting for Lee and Samantha. Unless you invited someone."

"No," I lied, easily. I knew Edward wasn't going to make it, so what was the point in saying I had?

He nodded. "So you cam either ride in my car or Lee's."

"Yours!" I called as soon as he finished. "I call shotgun!"

He laughed lightly again. "Sure. It's all yours."

Turns out, I did get shotgun. With Jessica. There we're too many people to fit comfortably, and me being the gentleman, made sure to sit her between Mike and myself. She seemed very pleased.

"Thanks." She whispered in my ear, careful for Mike not to hear.

I shot her a golden smile, and she returned one full force.

It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, so I didn't have to sit uncomfortably for too long. I was glad I had the window seat, as I rolled the window down and let the breeze tickle my face. The scenery was repetitive and green so I didn't bother looking at it, but did try to soak up the sun as much as possible.

I'd been to the beaches around La Push many times during my Forks summers with Charlie, so the mile -long crescent of First Beach was vaguely familiar to me. I let the pleasant smell of sea salt claim my nostrils. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the gray rocky shore. Islands rose out of steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits. The beach only had a thin border of actual sand near the water's edge, but that was enough to make me happy.

We picked our way down to the beach, Mike leading us to a ring of driftwood logs that have obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fireplace in the center, filled with ashes. Two of the boys went to gather broken driftwood branches so that later we could build a fire.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked me. I was sitting on a log behind him, longingly watching the waves.

"No," I replied, distractedly.

"You'll like it then- watch the colors." He lit a branch and carefully laid it next to one he had lit previously.

"It's blue!" I said, mystified.

"The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" He lit another piece and went to sit by me. He tried to start a conversation, but I was too enraptured by the pretty blue flame to pay much attention. Thankfully, Jess swooped in and claimed his attention.

After a half-hour of chatter, some of the boys wanted to take a hike to the tidal pools. On the one hand, I loved the tidal pools. They fascinated me as a kid. On the other hand, none of the girls wanted to go, and I felt bad just leaving them alone.

Ultimately, Lauren's vicious look made my decision for me. I wasn't going to stick around with a look like that.

The forest looked ominous in contrast to merry adolescent laughter reverberating off the tree. It was setting me on edge, but I wasn't the only one. Mike noticed it too, but reassured me that they'd been here millions of times and nothing has happened. "Except that on dead body," he murmured. His apology came swiftly when he saw my horrified look.

The trek to the rocky shores was annoying and tiring, but eventually we had made it and I couldn't have been more glad for it. It was low tide, and a tidal river flowed past us on its way to the sea. Fearlessly, I hopped down onto the rocks to get a closer look. I was caught almost in a trance by the beauty of it.

It was almost like a small aquarium. I saw a black eel swim far too close to my feet and almost jumped back in panic. When it was gone, I leaned forward a little to see if I could grab one of the starfish stuck to the rocks below. It was a process and I almost fell in to the water a few times, but luckily Mike saved my ass before I could fall in. I was still soaked from the endeavor but happy I got a starfish.

Finally, we all agreed we were starving and headed back. I tried to make sure I didn't fall so I wouldn't drop my new best friend, but it was easier said than done and Mike had to help me a few times, resulting in snickers from the group.

"Oh shut up, I like starfish. Plus, it'll impress the girls." They did shut up at that, leaving me beaming and quite happy and Mike now chuckling.

When we got back to First Beach, the group we left had multiplied. Teenagers from the reservation had come to socialize. Their copper skin and shinning black hair was the most obvious clue. The food was already being passed around, and we all hurried to get a share while Erica introduced us as we each entered the driftwood circle. I was much too distracted with food to exactly notice names, and I was bad at names anyhow so most of them escaped me. All I caught was one of the girls was also named Jessica, and one of the boys was named Jacob. The name Jacob sounded familiar, but I wasn't exactly sure.

I was right about the starfish grabbing the girls attention, because as soon as Jessica saw it she became excited. Soon, the whole flock of girls we're trying to get their hands on Patrick. I named him Patrick, for I was so unoriginal.

To get away from them, I sat next to Angela. I enjoyed her company mostly because she was quiet, but not shy, and didn't feel the need to fill any awkward silence and make things more awkward. And she was pretty cute for a science geek.

As everyone finished eating, they went off into groups of two and three to explore. I almost followed Mike to the one shop in the village, but decided against it when Jessica shadowed him. I took the moment to make a dash to the sand. It wasn't great for sand castle, but it would have to do. I didn't get very far as a shadow startled me into looking behind me.

It was that one kid. Jacob.

"You're Izequiel Swan, correct?"

"Call me Izzy." I tried not to sound annoyed, but it might've happened anyway.

"I'm Jacob Black."

"Black?" That last name rung a bell. "You're a Black? Wait... Jakey the crybaby?" He must be Billy's son then, one of dad's friends.

He laughs. "Yeah, didn't think you'd remember me."

"I don't, not much. I was only about ten when Charlie cut short the fishing trips." I vaguely recalled Charlie taking me on fishing trips, and throwing me and Jake (I possessed the inability to call him Jacob at the time) together and see if we became friends. It didn't work out, I guess, because one day he just stopped taking me and I never really asked why.

"Yeah." He seemed a bit embarrassed.

"What about the twins?" I remember usually getting stuck playing with Rowan, but I had never liked him very much, so that never lasted long. He had a twin sister named Rebecca but she never paid me much attention. "Are they here?"

"No, Rowan got a scholarship to Washington State and Rebecca is married. She lives in Hawaii now."

I was surprised. "Married. Wow." She was only a year older than me, and already a wife.

"I didn't think I'd end up seeing you here again."

I offered a smile. "Yeah, it's a bit surprising to me." I destroyed the little sand castle I had tried to make. I noticed Jacob watching with interest but he didn't comment and I didn't bother explaining. I got up and headed back toward the driftwood circle, Jacob following behind me. I really wanted something to drink.

"You like making sand castles?"

My laugh startled him. "Sorry, it's just that's sort of an understatement." I wasn't embarrassed by liking something so simple and he didn't seem to care either. "Every since I was little sand castles have always sort of fascinated me."

As soon as I'd arrived at the circle, Lauren's unpleasant eyes zeroes in on me. "Oh, you know Izzy, Jacob?"

"We've sort of known each other since we were kids." He smiled easily at her. He seemed to ignore her unpleasant tone.

"How nice." She didn't sound like she thought it was nice at all. The bitch.

"Izzy," she called again. I couldn't stand how she said my name. "I was just saying to Taylor that it was too bad none of the Cullens showed up. Didn't anyone think to invite them?"

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" A tall older boy asked before I could respond. Not that I was going to respond.

"Yes, do you know them?"

"The Cullens don't come here." His voice was deep and closer to a man than a boys. A small part of me liked it, and the better half is ignoring it all together.

So the Cullens don't come here, huh? Was that why Edward rejected my invitation? There was something fishy going on and I wanted to find out what. I thought up a plan fast that I hoped wouldn't fail. If my memory proved me right, then it wouldn't.

"Hey, let's take a walk down the beach." I made sure my little starfish was attached to my hand as not to loose him.

He seemed nervous walking by my side, so I guess my suspicions were correct. "Is that a starfish on your hand?" he asked to break the silence. I was hoping he would.

I eyed little Patrick as if I had forgotten he were there. "Yep, found Patrick by the tide pools."

"You named him Patrick?" he asked, holding in a chuckle. "Like from Spongebob?" I nodded and his lips broke into a smile.

"So do you come up to Forks much?" I tried to sound falsely nonchalant. I would've fluttered my lashes a little, but I feared I would look far too ridiculous.

"Not too much," he admitted with a frown. "But when I finish working on this car I have, I can go up as much as I want. And after I get my license of course."

"Oh, you're not sixteen yet?" He shook his head. I knew he wasn't. The idle chatter wasn't getting me anywhere so I decided to get to the chase. "By the way, who was that older boy Lauren was talking to?"

"Oh that's Sam – he's nineteen."

"What was that he was saying about the Cullens?"

"Well, they're not suppose to come on the reservation."

"Why not?" Hopefully he'd take the bait.

He bit his lip. "Oops, I'm not suppose to say anything about that." And like that my hopes were crushed. But I wouldn't give in, no sir.

"I won't tell anyone. I'm just curious." I shrugged, as if it didn't mean much if he told me or not.

He studied me for a bit, and I tried not to appear nervous under his gaze. "Do you like scary stories?" he asked ominously.

Hook, line and sinker. I smirked. "_Love_ them."

He motioned for me to follow him toward one of the driftwood trees. For a second I almost panicked and thought he might try to lure me into the forest to kill me, but quickly quelled that thought. Even if it wasn't a ridiculous thought, I was a fast runner and he didn't appear to be housing any weaponry as far as I could see.

He perched himself atop one of the branches of the tree, and I was tempted to follow him, but instead planted myself on one of its twisted roots. I could see he was going to try and make this good. I tried to keep the interest out of my eyes, but even if I failed, it wouldn't have mattered.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we come from – the Quileutes, I mean?" I shook my head. "Well, there's lots of legends, but my favorite is the one that claims we're descended from wolves and that they're our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.

"Then there's the stories about the _cold ones._" His voice dropped a little lower. I didn't interrupt. "They're supposedly as old as our legends. According to legend, my great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty to keep them off our land. The cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf. Well, not really the wolf, but the werewolf. But this pact that came to our territory during my great-grandfathers time was different; they didn't hunt the ways others did. They weren't suppose to be dangerous, so he made a truce with them. If they kept off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces."

"If they're not dangerous, then why...?"

"There's always a risk for humans to be around them. Never know when one might get too..." He jumped down from his perch, and directly at eye level said, "hungry." I yelled like a little sissy. I had been so enraptured in his ghost story I hadn't been paying attention.

"So the Cullens are the cold ones?" I asked, to make sure. "What are they exactly?" If the Underworld movies were anything to go by then the "cold ones" must be...

"Blood drinkers." He confirmed my suspicions. "Or ya know, vampires."

I no longer felt Patrick on my hand so I frantically held a search for him, Jacob helping me with.

"Crazy stuff, huh?" he'd said once my precious Patrick had luckily been found. "Don't tell anyone I told you, by the way."

I made a mock cross across my chest. "Cross my heart."

We easily fell into chatter again, talking about out youth. I made sure to not bring up a certain incident of playing princess, and he made sure to do the same. He probably thought I had forgotten.

Our conversation came to an end when I hear Mike calling me.

"I better go then," I told him. "If you're ever in Forks though, stop by, okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it was nice catching up with you." I gave him an easy smile and made my way toward Mike.

Jacob had grown up to be a nice kid. I did want to see him again sometime. I made a mental note to ask Charlie to take me with him next time he went to visit Bill.

* * *

A/N: It feels a little strange to have a girl be homophobic, as that usually doesn't happen in real life. But it can and _does_ happen, even if not frequently. So I left it Lauren's gender in tact. Lauren's dislike had to stem from somewhere. Though general cattiness makes sense if Izzy were a girl, since Izzy is a guy, Lauren needed more of a reason.

Also, to clear a few things up: Mike is straight. He is very much straight. Edward isn't if it weren't obvious, and Jacob well... you'll see.

I will try and update more regularly, but no promises. If you're more interested in my writing, feel free to follow me on tumblr: the-saix-syndrome. I might post updates on this story and whatever else I'm working on. If a drabble with my Izzy and any other character is requested, I can do that as well. I'd like to do Jacob's point of view of this scenario actually. Thoughts?


End file.
